Not So Sinful
by T-phon
Summary: Riza is visited by Lust in her dreams, leaving her with more questions than answers. LustEye. Oneshot.


**_Summary: Riza is visited by Lust in her dreams, leaving her with more questions than answers. Smut-free but NSFW-ish_**

 ** _(Not my usual ship, but I've been musing this for a few weeks and wanted to play with the idea in writing)_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Sleep seldom came easy to Riza Hawkeye, but tonight she quickly slipped into the often pined-for unconscious state. Perhaps it was the comfort of the new silky sheets of her bed, or the steady breathing of the man next to her. Perhaps it was from the way he rolled off of her once he was finished instead of staying curled around her for the duration of the night as he did so often. Whatever the reason, Riza welcomed the cool air as lucidity faded from her eyes, letting the darkness envelop her.

Riza's dreams, so often plagued by nightmares and gut-wrenching memories, led her in a different direction that night. She found herself in a familiar room, the large door covered in alchemical symbols stretching far above her head on the far wall. The Third Laboratory? She tensed - a nightmare, then. Her eyes darted around, taking in the barren appearance of the room. No signs of any of the battles that had occurred there. Both floor and walls were white. One solitary object caught her eye - a skull, sitting in the center of the room. Cautiously, she approached it.

"Memento mori," a smooth voice echoed through the room, the familiarity of it sending a wave of panic through Riza. She twisted to see the voluptuous homunculus Lust enter through the door. The door did not open for her, but rather Lust seemed unfold from it's darkness. Riza instinctively reached for her gun, her hand only catching the thin fabric of Roy's boxers that she had slipped on before falling asleep.

Riza tensed as she faced the creature. "What?" Her lack of gun made her feel more naked than her current attire, despite her reluctant acceptance that bullets could do nothing to deter the alchemical monster before her.

The clicking of Lust's heels resonated throughout the room as she approached Riza, her hips swaying hypnotically with her gait. "Forget it." The homunculus surveyed Riza, taking in her rigid stance and look of trepidation. She clicked her tongue. "Relax, little puppy. I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde didn't move, and Lust grinned, her clenched teeth bright against her dark lips. "Unless you want me too."

A calculated kick from Lust sent the skull into a cloud of shattered ashes. Riza coughed and covered her mouth, careful not to inhale the remains. It smelled of burned flesh, and the face of a relentless state alchemist in the midst of a one-sided war flashed through her mind. "You're dead. Roy killed you."

Dark locks cascaded down Lust's bare shoulders as she shook her head. "I don't exactly need reminding of that incident." Her eyes briefly flicked down to the ashes on her shoe before they returned to Riza's, deep magenta meeting amber. "Of course, my death is up for debate. They call me a sin, a concept, a part of a soul that was decided to be too corrupting to be allowed to dwell within it. Concepts can't be killed, and I exist within everyone. To put it simply, I'm alive within you." She smirked again, keeping her full lips closed this time. "Like it or not, I'm part of you. Accept it. You wouldn't be encountering me here tonight if that weren't true."

Now Riza was the one shaking her head. "I acknowledge that I've committed many sins, but the sin of Lust-" her words were interrupted by a dramatic eye-roll from the homunculus.

"The idea of lust being 'sinful' was created by men who were afraid of women sexually pleasing themselves while seeking an excuse for their own lascivious behaviors," she scoffed. She brought her half-gloved hands up and cupped Riza's face, squishing her cheeks and ignoring the sniper's initial flinch. "Desire is natural. You think you desire your Colonel, you wish for him." She clenched Riza's cheeks tighter. "Stop letting that man control your life, Riza Hawkeye."

With a jerk of her head, Riza was free of Lust's grasp. She backed up a few paces, and Lust made no move to follow. Her eyes were hooded, unreadable. "Everything I have done for him is what I have also desired!" She clenched her hands into fists. "Together, we're going to improve this country. We're going to atone for the sins of our past!"

Lust almost looked disappointed. "So much obsession with your sins, yet you still refuse to embrace the one before you. How old were you when you promised your life to him? Too young to know any better; too young to realize that the future could hold options that you consequently locked away. Together? Don't make me laugh - he'll get the glory and no one will even remember your name. To claim that everything you've done for him has been your wish as well only proves that you've been lying to yourself for years."

Riza's voice shook as she answered. "I love him!"

"You don't know any better - you refuse to even consider that alternate paths could offer you more than he ever could!" Pale hands returned to Riza's face, gentler this time. Riza's eyes widened, but she made no move to get away from Lust. "You're just a sad little puppy, following on behind him in the hopes that he'll fill your bowl." Lust brought her face close to Riza's, letting her lips brush her ear. "He's not the only one who can fill it, though."

One hand fell away from Riza's face and trailed its way down her neck, brushing her collar bone, traveling down between the valley of her breasts covered only by a thin silk top, tickling her abdomen, down to the bottom of the boxer shorts and resting on her exposed thigh. There, Lust's fingers played at the fabric while her thumb remained pressed into Riza's flesh. Riza's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say." Her words were quiet, hesitant. She had suspicions of Lust's implications, but was cautious to leap to conclusions.

The thumb stroked where it rested, sending a shiver up Riza's spine. "I'm saying that there's a reason why your conception of Lust is me and not Roy." Lust nipped at Riza's neck, causing her to gasp in surprise. Lust pulled her face away from her neck, a trickle of blood descending from the corner of her mouth, vivid against her white skin. Slowly, she licked it away as Riza watched.

The homunculus' eyes scanned the room. "This harsh lighting isn't the best for this." She removed her hand from Riza's leg and extended her claws. Riza found herself missing that hand, but pushed the thought away. With a long, sweeping motion of Lust's claws, the room was transformed. Riza couldn't tell if it was the same room even, only that it was now dim with just enough light to illuminate the woman in front of her. "That's a bit better, don't you agree?"

Riza didn't know what to think. She was conflicted - on the one hand, she had never questioned her devotion to Roy; on the other, she couldn't deny that something was stirring within her the longer she was with the woman before her. A longing… a lust. Here gaze flickered up and down Lust's figure, unable to deny the sensuality of her curves or teasingly placed hems. She tried not to let her eyes linger too long on her chest, telling herself that she was simply observing the ouroboros tattoo placed above incredibly well-endowed breasts. She briefly wondered if they were as soft as they looked?

The moment Riza thought it, supple lips were pressed against her own, delicate at first, but they gradually moved to deepen the kiss. Riza, who initially froze at the contact, found herself unwilling to fight them, parting her own lips and letting Lust's tongue slide into her mouth. Their bodies pressed against each other, Lust pulling Riza toward her at the waist, pushing her shirt up slightly and letting her long fingers toy with Riza's pelvis and abdomen, each movement sending chills up Riza's spine. Riza gripped at the ebony-haired woman's back, pressing herself to her. One of Lust's hands rose to tangle itself in Riza's hair, the pulling eliciting a moan from the blonde. Lust chuckled as the woman's vocal response, pulling her lips away and nipping along her jawline until she travelled down her neck and reached her collar, where Lust let her lips linger until a mark was formed.

Lust wedged her right leg in between Riza's legs, pushing her knee forward into Riza until Riza cried out. Lust's other hand, still playing with Riza's stomach, began to travel lower, tugging at the edge of boxers Riza wore until it began to slip in. Riza halted, her own hand quickly catching Lust's at the wrist.

"No! I… I can't." She began to pull away, unwilling to make eye contact with Lust.

Lust removed her leg and untangled her hand from Riza's hair. Riza continued to hold on to the other hand, though, leaving their joined hands suspended between them.

"I don't know what I want," Riza whispered. Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes as she finally looked at Lust, who stared at her with a solemn expression. Lust leaned forward and slowly took Riza's lips in her own once more, slightly tugging the woman's lower lip with her own lips as she pulled away.

"I can't make you do anything you don't wish." Lust turned and began to walk away. Startled, Riza realized that they were back in front of the doors of the Third Laboratory. The homunculus paused at those doors. "But I'm part of you. Eventually, you'll have to accept that." And, like a shadow, she disappeared.

Riza stared at door for what felt like hours but could only have been moments. The room began fading around her, and she was slipping away with it. With a gasp, she woke up, jolting herself upright in the bed. Roy jerked beside her, her own movement rousing him.

"Riza?" His voice was muddled with sleep, yet clearly concerned. "Is everything okay?" His large hand reached out and stroked her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She shook her head, dismissing his concerns. "Just a strange dream." Her eyes searched for his in the darkness. In her grogginess, she thought for a moment that she saw a sparkle of crimson in his black eyes. The feeling inside her that had awoken in her sleep, with Lust pressed against her, had not disappeared with the dream. If anything, it had grown, inciting hunger in her that she sought to satisfy with the form in front of her. Roy willingly obliged when she slid into his arms. But the hunger was not for him.

Riza clutched at Roy's hair with her left hand, wishing the ebony locks were longer, wavier. She imagined his thin lips as fuller and softer as she ran her other hand over his scarred skin that she yearned to be paler and smoother. Where her fingers met hardened muscle she dreamt of pliant curves. Tangling herself in Roy, she gave in to Lust.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you thought!**_


End file.
